Long Island Environmental Summer Camps
Want your child to have a green summer? Check out these summer camps- they are either entirely oriented towards environmental and nature education, or contain an environmental component, arranged roughly in that order. The editors make no assurance about the quality or availability of any camp. -data is for 2008 'Group for the East End Summer Field Ecology' Group for the East End’s experienced educators have designed three programs for outdoor enthusiasts of various ages. ::*PONDHAWKS (Ages 8 - 10) July 7 - 11 (9 a.m. - 3 p.m.) ::*TERRAPINS (Ages 11 - 12) July 21 - 24 (9 a.m. - 3 p.m.) and July 25 (9 a.m. -9 p.m.) ::*FALCONS (Ages 13 - 15) August 4 - 7 (9 a.m. - 3 p.m.) and August 8 (9 a.m. - 9 p.m.) :Location:'East End of Long Island :'Cost per session: $300-350 :Contacts : http://www.groupfortheeastend.org/education.html Steve Biasetti or Anita Wright at 537-1400 ext. 15 or ext. 17 respectively, or e-mail sbiasetti@groupforthesouthfork.org or acwright@groupforthesouthfork.org Sea Stars Marine Camp :Location: Centerport, NY :Sponsors: Vanderbilt Museum Suffolk County, Youth League CCE of Suffolk :Ages: 6-12 :Cost per session: 230 (185 for 1st session) :Sessions Dates : sessions are 5 DAYS ::*6-8 years old - Jun 30-Aug 15 ::*9-12 years old - July 21-Aug 15 :Contacts: http://counties.cce.cornell.edu/suffolk/ 631-239-1800 Sea Explorers Camp :Location: Babylon :Sponsors: Cornell Cooperative Extension of Suffolk, Suffolk County Youth League, Sport Fishing Education Center :Ages: 6-12 :Cost per session : 200 (160 for 1st session) :Sessions Dates: sessions are 5 DAYS ::*6-8 years old - Jun 30-July 25 ::*9-12 years old - July 28-Aug 22 :Contacts: http://counties.cce.cornell.edu/suffolk/ mg287@cornell.edu 631-587-2873 Starflower Experiences :Location: Jericho, NY :Sponsors: Earthkeepers program,Starflower Experiences, Earth Explorers :Ages: 10-11 :Cost per session: ::*$85 July 7-11 (5 Half days) ::*$130 July 14-18 // July 21-25 :Contacts: http://www.starflowerexperiences.org/ StarflExp@aol.com 516-938-6152 Nassau County 4-H Camp :Location:'Riverhead,NY :'Sponsors:'Cornell Cooperative Extension of Nassau County :'Ages:'Grade4-10 :'Cost per session : ::*Jun 30-Aug 9 (5 days) : 485-550 ::*Aug 11-Aug 19 (9-day Super-session) : 710-750 :Contacts: http://www.dpf4hcamp.org/index.html 516-292-7990 Price reflects Nassau resident/nonresident fees Peconic Dunes Summer Camp :Location:'Peconic, NY :'Sponsors: Cornell Cooperative Extension of Suffolk County, Suffolk County Parks :Age: 8-15 :Cost per session : 510 -525 :Sessions Dates: Aug 3-Aug 22 (3 sessions) :Contacts: http://counties.cce.cornell.edu/suffolk/ 631-727-7850 ext 328 info@peconicdunes.com Outdoor & Environmental Education Program :Location: ::* Brookville and Caumsett ::*Summer Submersions ::* Summer Marine Biology ::*Outdoor Environmental Adventures :Sponsors:'Nassau Boces :'Age: Grade 4-12 :Cost per session : varying :Sessions Dates:'Monday-Friday 9am-3pm :'Contacts:'www.nassauboces.org/enviroed enviroed@mail.nasboces.org Phone: (516) 396-2264 Brooklyn Cultural Adventures Program at Botanical Garden & Prospect Park :'Location: Brooklyn, NY :Sponsors:'Audubon Society :'Age:'7-12 :'Cost per session :'625 :'Sessions Dates: Jun 30-Aug 8 (3 sessions)10 days/session :Contacts:'Please email info@heartofbrooklyn.org for more information. http://www.heartofbrooklyn.org/education/bcap.html. Jamestown Audubon Nature Center Summer Camp :'Location: Jamestown :Sponsors:'Audubon Society :'Age: grades K-12 :Cost per session :'55-130 :'Sessions Dates: May 30-Aug 15 (8 sessions)3-4 days/session :Contacts: Call Jennifer Schlick at (716) 569-2345 or visit www.jamestownaudubon.org for more information http://www.jamestownaudubon.org/images/day_camps_at_a_glance.pdf Theodore Roosevelt Audubon Center Summer Nature Day Camp :Location:'Oyster Bay :'Sponsors:'Audubon Society :'Age: 4-15 :Cost per session:'145-280 :'Sessions Dates: Jun 30-Aug 28 (9 sessions) 4 days/session :Contacts:'Call (516) 922-3200. Or visit http://ny.audubon.org/trsac.htm. Audubon Society NYS DEC Environmental Education Summer Camps :'Locations: ::*Colby ::*DeBruce ::*Rushford ::*Pack Forest :Sponsors: New York State Department of Environmental Conservation :Age:'11-17 :'Cost per session: $350 :Sessions Dates: Jun 30-Aug 17 (7 sessions @ 7 days/session) :'Contacts:'http://www.dec.ny.gov/education/29.html (518) 402-8014 edcamps@gw.dec.state.ny.us Category:Long Island